wastelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleeper Base
The Sleeper One military base is located in northern Nevada, built into a lonely mountain overlooking one of the few surviving rivers in the United States after the war, concealed from prying eyes. As such, someone must know the exact location of Sleeper Base to enter it. The base was commanded by Colonel John Smith before he was transferred to Sleeper Two (Base Cochise) as commanding officer). Before the base was abandoned, the base was used for research and development of exotic technologies, such as energy weapons, cloning (chief researcher: Captain Captain Andrea Mills, a Nobel prize winner) and experimental biological armors. After the war broke out, the personnel abandoned the base, ransacking most of its supplies and weapons. The base's personnel had a long-running rivalry with Dr. Irwin John Finster of Project Darwin. Notable Personnel Apart from Captain Mills, prominent individuals in the base's crew included Major Harrison Edsel, a talented and paranoid computer engineer obsessed with the self-aware Cochise computer he created; Major Peregrine Cite, the security chief; Captain Phillip Thomas, the base's chief medical officer; Dr. Franklin Bearns, a psychologist and Lieutenant Russel Heller. Construction Most of the base facilities are located underground, to minimize the possibility of the base being located by satellites. The underground is built primarily from stainless steel with massive steel doors operated by security passes. During the evacuation, most of the doors were left open and secpasses left behind to open those that weren't. (Security clearances: Secpass 1 < Secpass 3 < Secpass A < Secpass 7 < Secpass B) Level One The first level (minimum clearance required: 1), accessed by a flight of stairs from the surface entry facility housed the administration offices for the entire base, which were left completely ruined by the evacuating personnel, as well as a supply magazine (sealed by a steel bulkhead), armory (the outer locker room requiring Secpass 1 to enter and the weapons locker room requiring Secpass 3), a library (destroyed by time and insects that entered it via the ventilation system) and the elevator system (devastated by time, with only emergency ladders allowing movement between levels). The level was destroyed further by animals that nested within it, but it didn't manage to infest the rest of the facility due to a Warbot sentry robot stationed in the elevator hall. This level also contains a room with a Library teaching only the Clone tech skill. Level Two The second underground level (clearance: 3) contained the bulk of the base's facilities. The sickbays and study rooms were located here for free use of the base's personnel as well as a morgue (which wasn't emptied during the evacuation, leaving rotting carcasses inside, as well as the body of Debra Vaulgren, a victim of the evacuation behind). Next to the sickbays and the morgue that flanked the main access corridor, the base's command center was located, along with a large map of the surrounding area with stars denoting military research bases in the vicinity (Sleeper One, Sleeper Two/Base Cochise and Project Darwin), Beyond them were the facility's Nuclear Medicine facility, stocking various medicine and anti-radiation equipment in safety lockers as well as the Chief Medical officer's office (belonging to Philip Thomas, a 1987 graduate of Harvard's medical school with a level A clearance, who also worked on Project Darwin before moving to Sleeper due to Dr. Finster). Opposite the medical officer's office was the corridor leading to the armory and clone chemical machine. The Armory housed the results of Sleeper One's research - the most powerful man-made personal energy weapon, the Meson Cannon, capable of burning through heaviest armor plating, and Pseudo-chitin armors, monstrous suits made from an alloy mimicking the resistant bug shells. The lightweight armors were designed to provide the best possible protection, second only to that of a powered armor. The weapons and armor were protected by a thick crystalline wall, capable of diffusing most energy directed against it. The armory required level B clearance, and was not ransacked by evacuating personnel. The clone fluid synthetising machine was located behind a level A security door (accessible to the chief Medical Officer). The machine had a tendency to malfunction and the chemical levels had to be set manually each time and often with a manual override device, such as a jug. Other facilities on this level included the power conditioner (security clearance 7), directing power from the geothermal plant of the facility into the base's power grid. Opposite the power conditioner room was the auxiliary storage (also security clearance 7), stocking jugs, an assortment of assault rifles, SMG's, rifles, pistols, and ammunition as well. The corridor leading to the clone pods, a marvel of biological research that also created the Pseudo-Chitin armors. The pods were capable of taking samples of genetic material and with the use of special cloning chemicals, create and through growth acceleration, release a fully developed clone in 48 hours. The technology was created by Captain Andrea Mills and her team, and while just the lead researcher won the Nobel prize, her attitude made it clear that it was the whole team than won the award (something the Project Darwin lead Irwin John Finster envied, as due to the covert nature of Darwin, their discoveries couldn't be made public). Level Three The third level of the facility was where the base commander's office was located as well as the central computer databank and access terminals, a geothermal plant, a helicopter simulator and the base's secure vault. The level had a "spikes-on-a-wheel" layout, with facilities laid out around a central area. To gain entry, level 3 clearance was required. Counter clockwise, the first two facilities were storage and laboratory areas, ransacked and emptied during the evacuation. Next to them was another lab, leading into the room with the central computer databank access terminal, which also stored the personnel data files. In the opposite end of the level, the base's geothermal power plant was located, along with a power grid shutdown switch. Opposite the plant, the helicopter simulator for the new AH-6503 attack helicopters was located. The simulator was equipped with delicate sensors that automatically assessed the trainee's agility and response, removing the need for costly, ineffective medical examinations to qualify one as a pilot. The simulator was entirely capable of teaching the necessary helicopter piloting skills to any qualified recruit. All these facilities required level 7 clearance. The base commander's office, accessible with a level A security card, was furnished with a steel desk and all the necessary items required for a commanding officer. The office connected into a secure hallway leading to the base's storage vault. The vault itself was used to store confidential and vital information and equipment, and was protected by automated Turbo Meson Cannons. The door of the safe were considered to be the most secure in the world. Category:Wasteland locations